The Corpsed Wedding
by sociopaticslytherin
Summary: Rated T, Victor X Emily


Victor paused in shock of what just happened. His bride, Emily, had just left him so he could be with Victoria. "Wait!" He called out. Emily turned around. "I made a promise to you." Victor said, hoping to change her mind. "You kept that promise. You set me free." Emily gave a soft smile. She turned away from Victor once more. Victor felt his heart begin to shatter. "Emily!" He cried out. She turned once again, shock all over her face. She had never heard him sound so desperate. Victor ran up to her. "Emily please don't. I want you!" Emily heard Victoria gasp. Emily, confused, asked " Why would you want me?" He voice started cracking as she said this. "Im dead.. Victoria has a pulse..." Emily trailed off, her gaze lowering to the floor. Victor reached out and gently tilted her gaze back to his. "Emily, I need you...I can't live without you. You're eyes are my sky, your beauty is a tattoo on my heart. Your song is the only music I want to hear forever. You are the drug I will not give up. Emily, Victoria was already a bride. Please, I'm begging you, be mine." Everyone in the church gasped. "But he is only doing this because I am already married, right? He loves me and I love him Emily. So back off!" Emily looked at Victor, unsure. Victor, as serious as ever, faced Victoria and said "You can't love someone you only knew for an afternoon." He turned back to Emily. "Emily, I took a walk the other day. I was originally planning on attempting escape, when I started thinking about my future. At first, I saw you and me together..I got upset so I tried imagining me without you, and it hurt so much Emily. Please, I am begging you, I don't want to be without you...again, please Emily," He got down on one knee "Will you be my bride for today, my wife tomorrow, and my partner for eternity?" Emily looked around, unsure of what to do. She looked at Victoria, seeing nothing but rage. She looked at Maggot, getting a nod and a smile, and she looked at Black Widow, getting a thumbs up in return. Emily looked into Victor's eyes, and with her eyes tearing up,simply replied, "Only if you are sure you want me." The church erupted in cheers, as Victoria, covering her eyes, ran off. Victor didn't even notice as he held his hand out to Emily. Emily gingerly placed her hand in his, and he led her to the altar. Victor turned, facing Emily. "You ready?" He smiled. Emily, not trusting her voice, nodded shyly. Victor smiled and raised his right hand. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He picked up the goblet. "Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine." The candle was lit. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." He set the candle down. He picked up the ring, looked into her eyes, and sliding the ring on her finger, said "And with this rig, I ask you to be mine." Emily, still amazed that she was actually a bride, half whispered her vows. Victor smiled. Their hands intertwined as the both picked up the goblet and took a sip. Victor smiled at his bride, took his last breath, closed his eyes, and let his new beginning, begin.

 _ **Quick Victor's pov here!**_

I opened my now dead eyes. Blinking twice, I looked in front me at my beautiful wife. I was definitely the luckiest man upstairs and downstairs. Smiling, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Do I get to kiss the bride?" Emily, who I am sure would have blushed if she could, nodded even shyer than before. I cupped her chin, and slowly leaned in. We shared our first kiss out of hopefully many kisses. The church erupted into applause and cheers. A skeleton from the band shouted "Let's take this party downstairs!" Everyone got up and danced all the way downstairs. By the time Emily and I had reached the downstairs bar, the party was in full swing, everyone dancing as the skeletons used each other for musical instruments. I knew that this was just the beginning of a magical eternity.

Omniscient POV

Victor removed his hand from Emily's waist and held it out for her. "May I have this dance?" Emily nodded and giggling said "You may. As long as you don't step on my toes." She laughed, and curtseyed slightly. Victor smiled and grabbing her hand, led his beautiful wife to the dance floor. They began dancing, twirling around and around in circles, the whole world being lost in each other's' eyes. They hadn't even noticed when everyone else had stopped dancing, stunned by the beauty of Victor and Emily's dance. Heck they didn't even notice the change of music. They only saw each other. Emily smiled softly to herself. She couldn't believe how the night turned out. She was a bride, the love of her afterlife died for her, and even more important, be loved her! A soft chuckle escaped Victor's throat. Emily, confused, tilted her head in a question. Victor, seeing this asked "Remember when you remarked the moon's beauty?" Emily, still confused, nodded as he twirled her into his chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Well the moon's beauty pales in comparison to your beauty." Emily scoffed. She laughed quietly. "Victor, you already have me, you don't need to be sweet anymore." Victor smiled. "I only speak the truth, my beautiful little moon."


End file.
